Back to Childhood
by Black0Fantasy
Summary: The guardians get in a fight with the nightmares when Jack falls through Father Time's tower and gets turned into a baby, he must grow up all over again.(Jack is not a teenager in a babies body)plus I'm English and I know Jack's American I just like the English words better than American(no offence meant we all have our own opinions).
1. Chapter 1 Experiment interupted

**summary: The guardians have a fight with the nightmares jack crashes through father times tower and must go through his childhood again.**

**Rated:K+**

* * *

**Back to childhood**

**Chapter 1**

**Experiment interrupted**

The guardians were in a fight with some rogue nightmares roaming Russia. It had been thirteen years since their battle with Pitch, and he hadn't shown any signs of coming back. They doubted that he would be coming out of his lair anytime soon, but the nightmares weren't his he was just their leader and didn't have much control over them, and so the nightmares without their leader ran around causing havoc. The guardians were now having to clean up the mess left behind, and in the most inconvenient place possible, an abandoned power plant. Bunny threw his boomerang through a nightmare and it lodged its self into the main control board. Bunny froze but when nothing happened he relaxed but only for a moment for as soon as he yanked the boomerang out a whip hit the board, an alarm went off and the lights started to swirl around in a red colour. The sudden burst of electricity knocked a small section of ceiling down onto Tooth's wrist. As small as it was it was still heavy and it pinned the dainty fairy to the ground causing the guardians to have to stay behind and help (not against their will for they could've just walked out). When they got Tooth's wrist free, the alarms had gone crazy beeping faster and faster giving the guardians almost to no time to do anything, and _BOOM_ a mushroom cloud appeared over the power plant as it was ripped apart. The guardians, being the immortals they were, survived if not a little singed and knocked out but alive. They were flung across the world.

Jack crashed through a roof of a tower covered in ivy and looking hundreds of years old, crashing through several floors and finally through what looked like a portal. A stunned Father time who had recently been testing out a new idea, had been interrupted by an immortal boy falling through his roof and into his experiment. Father time walked over to his now fading experiment, it was a portal for those who had little faith left in the world for if another dark age were to occur it would help to heal but it wasn't finished yet and was meant for _mortals_ not _immortals, _and an immortal boy had just fallen through it. He cautiously look over at the boy not knowing what it would do to see the boy sleeping on the floor with a staff in his hand clutching onto it as if he would die if he didn't. To his surprise the boy started to glow and then a blinding blue light flash in front of his eyes, and the boy had disappeared. He lifted up the hoodie to find a small boy inside. He looked almost exactly the same as the boy who had been laying there a few seconds ago except he had brunette hair and looked like a new born baby. He teleported in some baby clothes for the extremely small baby including a nappy and put them on the baby. The oversized baby grow made him look even smaller than he was. The baby shivered and he put on his overalls, tiny socks and boots along with a coat and hat all decorated with snowmen and snowflakes as he had found the name Jack Frost in the trousers and recognised him as the newest guardian and spirit of winter.

Meanwhile… somewhere in Canada, something that looked a lot like a meteor fell from the sky and crashed into the snow covered ground. After a while the so called 'meteor' groaned and sat up checking himself over. The oversized rabbit stood up and opened up a massive hole in the ground and jumped down, landing smoothly on the floor of a spring wonderland sniffing for something. Finding what he was looking for he muttered "North" and set off down a long tunnel.

Somewhere in the Sahara desert, a small man fell from the sky into the sand creating a puff of sand. Climbing to his feet he made a symbol of a rabbit over his head and flew off on a cloud of sand into the night.

In Japan a cluster of feathers fell into Mt. Fuji. Gaining consciousness the fairy flew towards the trail of sand in the sky, following it.

Over in Ireland the world famous Santa Claus crashed into the town of Cork. Finally getting up he threw a snow globe and walked through to Russia where the sleigh was parked. He sighed with relief when he found it and his reindeers unscratched. After a couple of hours of soothing and checking over the reindeer, he turned to see the large rabbit known as Bunny bouncing towards him with a smile of relief on his face to see his friend unharmed. A minute later Sandy flew into view followed by Tooth, "thank goodness you're all alright" sighed North forgetting all about Jack until a particular sandman flew into view waving a couple of flags in front of them. When they all turned to him he flashed symbols above his head something like a snowflake, a staff and a question mark. "Where's Jack?" asked Tooth. "I don' know how we could forget the blighter" said Bunny in his Australian accent.

Back in his tower, Father Time had been scanning the youngster and found that the baby state was not permanent but Jack would have to go through his childhood again until he was the age he was when he was chosen. He set off into the night carrying Jack in his arms; his goal to reach the guardians with Jack and explain what happened and what needs to be done.


	2. Chapter 2 baby orphanage

**Hi it's me I just want to say I will be completing this I am trying to write a chapter every day if I get the chance but with school and stuff might be a problem so don't get your hopes up!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Baby + Orphanage**

"What do we do?" asked Bunny, "well, we could just explore and look for him but that might take a while" declared North. Tooth spotted something approaching out of the corner of her eye. She flung around in a battle stance, only to find that it was Father Time. "Gosh don't scare me like that" sighed Tooth, her posture relaxing slightly. The others spun around to see who she was talking to. Father Time was an old looking, bearded man with glasses and a long robe, he appeared to be carrying a small bundle. Sandy made a question mark above his head and then an arrow pointing to the bundle. Father Time made a small frown "ahh, now, there was a small incident at my tower, involving Jack" he said holding out the bundle. They all looked down at the baby in his arms with a frown on their faces. "What happened?" asked North concern obvious in his voice. "I'll explain everything, but first don't you think that we should get some place warm" answered Father Time.

Later that day in North's workshop, Jack was cradled in Tooth's arms still sleeping soundly with snowmen dancing around his head, while Father Time told them about the incident and how he would have to grow up again. "Sooooooo, he'll have to grow up all over again?" asked Bunny, "Correct" answered Father Time. Sandy flashed symbols above his head. "No Sandy, he will not remain mortal for when he turns seventeen he will return to his immortal state" Father Time told Sandy "and he will not be able to live with any of us for he needs to be taken care of in case he gets ill by foster parents" ordered Father Time. The guardians all agreed for as Jack had proved with Sophie that they were not very good with children. Jack started to squirm in Tooth's lap, opening his chocolate brown eyes staring up at the Queen fairy. Tooth stared at little baby before cooing over him. "Who will look after him and how will we be able to contact the parents if they can't see us?!" questioned Bunny.

After several hours of thinking (and cooing for Tooth), they came up with letting the 22-year-old Jamie, who still had a strong belief even though he was an adult, sort this out for them. North teleported Jamie to the pole, looking a bit stunned at being in Santa's workshop before setting his gaze on the guardians and wandering over. "So you wanted me for something?" asked Jamie not seeing Jack in Tooth's arms. "Yes, we need you to find foster parents for Jack here, do not worry we will explain" said North in his thick Russian accent.

The guardians explained the incident with Father Time before seeing Jamie off with little Jack cradled in his arms.

Jamie walked through a portal into the flat he and his sister were sharing until she could get her own one. Sophie looked up at the noise to see Jamie appear out of thin air with a baby. Putting down her laptop, she started cooing over the baby like Tooth did, before saying "who's this?" She got the answer "this is Jack Frost, you know the guy who makes ice, but he was turned into a mortal in a freak accident at Father Times place and now we need to find him a foster family!" exclaimed Jamie. He gave Jack to Sophie to hold. Showing her how to support his head, he walked over to his computer in the corner and looked on google for the closest orphanage, finding it to be Mrs. Greene's place which was about three streets away. "Ooh that looks a very friendly place to be let's take him there!" she said peeking at the screen.

When they arrived it had paintings of animals all around the bottom of the building where the children were playing on swings, slides, little play houses and hopscotch courts. They walked in the reception room where it was a calming ocean blue. Jamie walked up to the kindly looking, old, receptionist "hello, how can I help you?" she asked "umm… we would like to put this child into foster care for the next seventeen years is that okay?" blurted out Sophie "would you please fill these out so we can advertise it" she said. Jamie took the documents and a pen and began to fill them out….

Age: 2 Days Birthday: 1st, December Gender: male Length of stay: seventeen years

And more stuff like that that he had to fill in. After he filled it in they dropped Jack off at what was to be his room until someone fostered him.


	3. Chapter 3 New Home

**Hey it's me I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday I had issues with word so I'm using a different computer now so I'll try to catch up.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**New home**

**Age: 1 month**

Jack had been at the orphanage for at most a month. The staff were very good with him, but no one had stepped up to foster him yet. On the 30th of November two people, Anna and Jonathan came into his bumblebee-covered room. Anna picked him up with gentle hands from his swing chair, and cuddled him close to her chest. He was put into a car seat with a cover and hat after being strapped in. Jonathan carried Jack to a blue Reno Scenic, and strapped him in facing the chair then got in himself with Anna in the middle back seat. They had been driving for about an hour when Jack woke up to hear them talking about prams or something. Then they pulled up in a drive with another car, possibly a mini. The house looked posh and big; with lavender patches scattered in-between other flowers in front of the house. Jack was lifted out of the car still in the seat, and set down on an island in the kitchen next to the sink and breakfast bar. He was plucked from his seat and lifted into Anna's arms, she offered him a bottle and he accepted gladly drinking the warm milk.

He woke up in his cot. His room was a cream colour with his name on the wall in blue, with dinosaurs surrounding his name. There was a nightlight on bedside table, which had a cupboard that was slightly ajar showing piles of books. He cried out for food as he had suddenly realised he was hungry. Anna had come in with a bottle to feed him in only a vest top and pyjama bottoms. After she had gone he went back to sleep. In the morning Jack had cried for ages even after he had been cuddled and fed. Anna had to let Jonathan go to work so she decided to take Jack to Mother care (a shop for mums and kids in the UK but I've put it in America (I don't know if its already there or not)) to look for a pram. When they got there a friendly staff helped them pick out a pram that converts into a pushchair. The pram had white with black stars on the inside, as the guy had said that black and white soothed baby's, with blue on the outside. After buying some more nappies, sleepsuits and food for jack, Anna bought it and thanked the man before setting Jack down in it. On the way to town Jack fell asleep and Anna decided that would be a good time to go to McDonalds for her lunch.

The next day Jack was lying on a blanket on the floor looking around at his surroundings. There was a flat screen TV, opposite that there was a corner sofa mimicking a wall between the living room, which was barred of by a playpen, and kitchen diner. In the kitchen there was an island with a sink and a breakfast bar, there were counters behind it and to the left of it one of which had a built in oven. On the end of the left counters was a fridge and refrigerator. To the right of all this there was a large dining table with five chairs and a blue highchair with little dinosaurs on it. Next to the fridge was the door to the hallway, in the hallway a little way down and to the left, was the door to the front room opposite that there was the staircase it had a cream carpet on it rather than the smooth wooden floors in the kitchen-diner-living room, and hallway. The staircase would start straight then it would curve to go along the walls.

It was Tuesday and Jack had been with Anna and Jonathan for nearly a week now. Jack was lying on his back in the living room underneath a mobile smiling at the tune it played. Anna walked over wiping her hands dry after finishing washing up the plates from the meal her and Jonathan had had. Jonathan was in the front room doing some work. Anna bent down and tickled Jack to make him laugh, Jack laughed hysterically at this.

In the North Pole the guardians and Father Time stood watching this through one of Father Time's mirrors. Baby tooth and Tooth were hovering above the heads of the others. After the image disappeared and the mirror reappeared, they began to chatter away about who would collect his teeth when he got them (not that she would need them but because she would like to keep them to admire). Sandy had been giving Jack good dreams already and was chatting to Bunny about it, while North was telling Phil about what he had planned for Jacks first Christmas (in that state I mean).

Jack woke up to find he was in his pram arriving at their house, after going for a walk he had fallen asleep. When they got in he was left in his cot while Anna and Jonathan busied themselves with cleaning up the house. An hour later and Jack was being put under the mobile in the living room when the doorbell rang and Jonathan let a man who was in a suit into the room. He was carrying a clipboard and seemed to be looking around. After he had been through the entire house he handed a piece of paper to Jonathan and left without a word. Jonathan and Anna looked at the sheet, which told them that they had been approved to be Jack's foster parents, and let out a whoop of joy startling Jack. He was about to cry when Anna rocked him in her arms to the lullaby of the mobile.

**Hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4 Little Explorer

**Friday! I've finally finished all my homework so have another chapter. Thanks for all the reviews I didn't think I'd get one**

**Chapter 4**

**Little Explorer**

**Age: 6 months**

Jack had just learned to crawl, and was exploring the house from his new viewpoint. He was going to explore the mysterious depth of the cupboard, when he got to the kitchen the door was slightly ajar he pushed it open. Inside there were countless silver treasures just waiting to be played with. He reached out his chubby hand to grab one of the treasures when the she-giant Anna walked in and spotted him. He was yanked away from his mission by her and lifted up on to her hip, he whined in protest showing his first tooth on his bottom gum. He noticed then that he was missing his dummy and looked down to see it on the floor, he started to cry screaming for it. Anna bent down to retrieve it and washed it under the tap to get rid of any germs then put it in Jacks mouth. Jack chewed on it happily as he was placed in his dinosaur highchair. Anna placed a bowl of food down on the table and spoon-fed him the banana-flavoured mush.

Jack was in his little baby chair in front of the TV watching 'in the night garden' with iggle piggle and upsy daisy in his sleep suit, when Jonathan walked in the front door. He dumped his stuff in the hallway and walked over pecking Jack on his almost hairless head before sitting down next to Anna to cuddle on the sofa.

The next day Jack was in his pushchair with Anna pushing it along the park pavement heading towards the playground, while Jonathan walked beside them. They entered the playground, Anna carried him to the baby swings and put him in, he squealed with happiness when it swung around underneath him. He had been on the slide, the swings and the roundabout and now he was back in his pushchair being poked by some woman that Anna knew, and he didn't like it so he spat his dummy in her face. She seemed surprised but didn't seem angry at all, instead she picked it up and gave it to Anna.

When they got home he decided to continue his exploration of the house. First he decided to dare the dark of behind the TV, but Anna foiled that plan yet again. So he decided on under the table, he weaved under the legs and out of sight. Anna came in the room with a new dummy to find that he wasn't there; she was about to panic when she heard giggling from under the table. She put the dummy down on the island, "where could Jack have gone?" she said. More giggling from under the table, "where are you?" she continued wrapping her fingers around the bottom of the tablecloth. "BOO!" she shouted as she whipped up the cloth revealing Jack who squealed in terror, which turned into laughter. She plucked him from his spot under the table and gave him his dummy.

Jonathan put Jack in a bubble bath with some rubber ducks. Once Jack was dried, had his tooth cleaned and dressed in his sleep-suit he was put to bed still with his dummy in his mouth.

Over in the North Pole they again were watching through a mirror. Tooth and her fairies were chattering over his first tooth excitedly. North was talking with Bunny and Sandy about what to give him at Easter and Christmas. Jack slept on without a clue of what was going on elsewhere.


	5. Chapter 5 Birthday

**Thanks so much for the favourites, reviews and follows it means so much to me.**

**Age: Eight months-One year**

**Chapter 5**

**Birthday**

Jack had gone from shuffling around the house to proper crawling. He had conquered the she-giant (Anna's friend) by pulling out her hair much to Anna's disappointment. He had taken up the habit of hiding in places far from Jonathans prying eyes. While he was hiding he overheard Anna talking about something called Gymbabes (baby gymnastics) and he didn't like the sound of it. He tried to open the cupboard door, but when he found it was stuck he began to panic. He cried and called out for them in his cute baby language "Amma, JoeJoe" he called when he saw a dark shadow begin to creep towards his feet. Just as it was going to touch him a light came in along with Jonathan. "How'd you get in here mister I swear I locked this?" he said, Jack reached out to be picked up. Jonathan picked him up and out of the cupboard.

The next day he was whisked away by Anna to some massive building with two signs on it. He was plucked out of his seat by Anna and pushed into the building in his pushchair. There were about five other kids around his age already there, but he seemed to be the youngest. Anna picked him up and walked over to a group of ladies, most had kids in their arms to who didn't seem as frightened by this as he was. Another lady walked in and lead them through a door, once they were through he thought he was in heaven. There was so much to play with, he was carried over to a squishy mat where all the other people (including Anna and him) sat down. He sat in Anna's crossed legs sucking on his dummy as the lady talked to the grown-ups. When they had finally finished talking he was lifted into the air and carried over to the play area of squishy things where he was set down to play, he braved the spiked top of Mt. Squishy Thing, and he slid down the side of a giant toy, which he did repeatedly until he was bored with that. When it was eventually time to go Anna was asked if he would be coming again to which he pulled on her blouse to say yes, and he was given a white top with the Gymbabes symbol on it.

Every time he went he found new things to do like, edging his way through bar corridor, or being lifted in the air (with help from Anna of course) by his own hands.

Jack awoke on 1st of December to find white fluff falling from the sky. He was lifted out of his cot by Jonathan and carried down stairs to find blue balloons hanging from the ceiling along with sparkly banners. On the floor of the living room there was several brightly coloured packages. He was set down in the corner of the sofa with his dinosaur bib and was spoon-fed his porridge. When he was cleaned up he was given a light blue present with silver ribbon, Anna cut the ribbon and helped him unwrap it, inside he found a little plastic T-Rex and safari car. Inside the next was a volcano and another dinosaur and baby dinosaur, Anna sat next to him with a notepad that read… Mum- T-Rex. Dad- Volcano.

After Jack had finished opening all of the presents he was dressed in a red top and blue dungarees along with his new white-ish trainers and socks before he set off bumping down the stairs on his bottom. About an hour later some of the kids from Gymbabes started coming in and giving him more presents, which he dumped on Anna who put them down in the living room. He was put in his highchair and his little friends were put on plastic booster seats that their parents had brought with them. When the lights went out he panicked a bit, but then a soft glow of candles came in through the door and the adults began to sing. Jack and Anna blew out the candles and the lights came on. He was given some of the delicious cake and he opened his presents before the other kids went away and he was put to bed.


	6. Chapter 6 Holiday

**Wow I have the best reviewers ever! Thanks for all the comments.**

**Chapter 6**

**Holiday**

**Age: 1 year + 3 months**

Jack toddled around the house on his walker, his new teddy sitting on the top of it. He wobbled into the front room, Jonathans work area, and to his surprise Jonathan wasn't there. His computer was on and Jack could see the shiny screen just waiting to be played with. He climbed onto the office chair with some difficulty, and on the screen he saw a massive room with a bed like Anna and Jonathan's. There was a mirror, table and wardrobe. On another picture there was a bright blue pool, also there was a picture of a sea with an island somewhere near the horizon. Just then Jonathan and Anna walked in and saw him, Anna placed him on her hip as Jonathan sat and started talking about the screen.

Two weeks later, Jack was sitting on the big bed with his teddy and his dummy; Anna was putting clothes into a bag along with toothbrushes, toothpaste, toys, books and her laptop. When she had finished she picked up the bag and him, carried them downstairs to the car. She opened the boot shoved the bag in along with a million others, and strapped him into his black car seat in the back before getting in the front herself. Not long after Jonathan came out locked the door, closed the boot and got in himself. The vibrations of the car sent him to sleep, when he woke up he was in his pushchair next to a trolley of bags, lots of giants were rushing around him. The pushchair was pushed through a set of double doors and into a quiet room where seats surrounded the walls, he was set down on one near the window. Jack was standing up leaning against the window looking down at the big white planes go by, when he was whisked away by Anna and lead down a corridor and into a room with lots of seats and people the walls and ceiling were rounded. He was sat down next to a window and strapped in with Jonathan next to him and Anna beside him. He stared out at the white fluffy clouds and blue seas until he saw a long bit of green poking out to sea, the plane started to go down wards. Jack and his teddy were lifted out of the plane and into his pushchair where they pushed through a door and into the sunlight.

Jack was set down on a big bed where he watched Jonathan set up a red and blue cot next to the bed, when Jonathan stubbed his toe he let out a whimper "JoeJoe!" he said, "I'm fine don't you worry about me, I'm a big man!" he said in a stupid voice while showing of his muscular arms, Jack laughed at this.

The next morning Jack was put in shorts, a sleeveless top and a hat. Jonathan carried him into the lift where he and Anna did a silly dance singing "elevator party" which made him laugh uncontrollably. He was set in his pushchair and led around the big city in what Anna called 'Italy' before he was pushed into a shoe shop and bought some strange sandals. When he had his new shoes put on him he was put on the ground where he held onto Anna's leg for support.

A few days later he was dressed in a weird nappy, swimming shorts, hat and sun cream, Anna was dressed in a pink and white dotted bikini, and Jonathan was wearing trunks and a vest top. He was carried up to the roof (which had strong glass walls) and placed under a blue umbrella on a blue sun chair with Anna next to him in the sun with sunglasses covering her eyes. Jonathan took off Jacks hat and his vest top, he blew up some arm bands and placed them on his arms before carrying him over to the bright blue pool and climbing in himself. Jonathan held Jack in the water and bobbed him up and down, splashed him with water and hid himself under the water and then coming back up making Jack squeal.

They also went to the beach where they got on a ferry tour around the south of Italy. Jack stood at the edge with Anna holding onto him while he let his hair whip his face in the wind. After the trip Jonathan got in the sea while Anna sunbathed and Jack sat on a small rock poking out of the sand with his teddy singing a song in his baby language.

Unfortunately it couldn't last forever and they got back on the plane to America. When they got back Anna and Jonathan unpacked while Jack explored under the bed with teddy.


	7. Chapter 7 Christmas

**Chapter 7**

**Christmas**

**Age: 2 years + 24 days**

Jack didn't need his walker or his dummy any more as he was pretty good at walking and had all his milk teeth. He toddled into the living room where a massive tree stood next to Anna and Jonathan who were opening boxes of decorations, "You want to decorate the tree?" asked Anna. "I wan tree," replied Jack, Jonathan put a box of decorations on the floor for Jack. Jack picked up a gold ball and hung it on one of the lower branches of the tree, he repeated this until the all of the decorations were used up. The tree had been fully decorated except the very top, Anna handed him an Angel and Jonathan picked him up so he could put it on the top. When the tree was done Anna put away the boxes and took out another, but this one had fake holly that Jonathan wrapped around the stair banister. It also had rolls of Christmas paper and ribbons, and at the very bottom there was a red and white stocking. Anna picked up the stocking and led Jack out of the room, up the stairs and into his blue room. Anna hung the stocking on the end of his cot and got him ready for bed in his footie pajamas and gave him warm milk in while she read him a story about Santa.

Somewhere in the North Pole the guardians were seeing North off, they had all put in an extra present each. North only had one sack left, and it was full of Jacks presents. North swung the sack over his shoulder and jumped down the chimney, he saw the milk, cookie and multiple carrots. He gobbled up the cookie and drank the milk, he left the bigger presents under the tree before bounding up the stairs. He stopped at a door that read 'Jack's room' on a plaque before quietly opening it, he saw little Jack curled up into a tight ball under the covers with his tiny thumb shoved in his mouth. He put the small presents into the quickly overflowing stocking. He picked up the carrots and fed them to his reindeer before flying back to the workshop.

Jack awoke the next morning and pulled himself up by the bars of his cot before seeing the now filled stocking, "Anna, Jonat look! look!" he squealed bouncing up and down on his bed smiling. Anna and Jonathan walked into the room, both wearing their slippers and dressing gowns. Anna lifted him up and Jonathan carried his stocking into their room. He was set down on the bed and they climbed into bed with him in the middle, they gave him his stocking and he immediately started to open his presents. Once he had finished opening them he was carried down stairs, he ran over to the tree where presents had appeared over night. He opened one of the presents and found a set of paints for young children. In another he found a bathroom set for children. Another had a dream catcher. The last one had a plastic dinosaur set.

He was dressed and clean he went down stairs and played in the boxes and wrapping paper. Jonathan had the idea to make a box castle and crown with the new paints, so Anna found some old arts and crafts bits to make a crown out of. Jack and Anna sat down to make a kings crown at the table while Jonathan cut out a door and some windows. His crown had red, blue, yellow, purple and white dots of paint on it. When it had dried he put it on his head and crawled about his castle that was situated between the Christmas tree and the table. Once they had eaten and put Jack to bed they found almost all the wrapping paper and Christmas decorations under the table.


	8. Chapter 8 Preschool

**Thanks for the reviews I'll be finishing this at some point in the future, Hopefully!**

**Chapter 8**

**Preschool**

**Age: 3 + 5 months**

"Why is the sky blue?" asked Jack, "Um... because if it wasn't then how would we see the clouds?" answered Anna as she tried to finish off her work for the school. "Why are there clouds?" asked Jack "Water in the sky honey" Anna said, "Why is there water?" he asked "For us to drink" she answered getting a little frustrated at this. "Why do birds have feathers?" Jack questioned, "To keep them warm" she answered "Do you know where I put my keys?" she asked, Jack held up the keys before getting a stern look from Anna. She snatched them and told him to never touch her stuff before apologizing and hugging him.

"We need a preschool… I can't work with him pestering me… He's only three but…" was all Jack could hear from his blue rocket decorated bed in his room. He got out of his bed and climbed into his toy chest, pulled out his old teddy before climbing back into bed. He woke up next morning, walked down stairs teddy still in hand, to find Anna at the table with her laptop constantly e-mailing people at her school, (she was a volunteer at a school) and Jonathan cooking up breakfast. Jack sat down in the living room and piled up some coloured blocks, which turned out to be a throne, that teddy sat in. Jonathan sat Jack at the table and gave him his porridge "eat up little man!" he said in a cheery voice.

A week passed by, Jack woke up to find a light blue jumper, white polo shirt and black trousers. He went through to Anna and Jonathans room where he climbed onto the bed and in-between the grown-ups, Anna moved him closer to her so they could cuddle to sleep. When he woke up for the second time to find Anna brushing her hair on the edge of the bed. She picked him up and carried him towards his room where she helped him into the black trousers, polo shirt, socks and jumper before heading down stairs to give him his breakfast. Once he had had his breakfast he put on his black trainers, Anna put on a wristband to keep him from running off as they walked down the road to the school that Anna volunteered in. Instead of walking through the door they went through a blue gate and into a large room where Anna dropped Jack off after talking to a lady in a blue top.

A 26-year-old lady took his hand and led him to a circle of beanbags, "which one would you like, Jack?" she asked in a soft voice, Jack pointed to a dark blue one. Jack sat down on his beanbag and the lady sat down next to him, "Why do we have feet? And legs?" Jack asked, "If we didn't then how would we walk?" she said. Jack had to think about this, his face scrunched up in thought until he just shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "I'm Katy and I'm going to be your key worker along with Tommy okay?" she said, "okay" he replied. Two girls came in the door, one had blue eyes and red hair, the other had black hair and brown eyes, they sat down on the two pink beanbags opposite him, when Katy looked away they stuck their tongues out at him. Later on a boy with chocolate brown hair and green eyes rushed over to them jumping up and down in front of them, "Tommy this is Jack, Jack this is Tommy" Katy said.

Tommy and Jack played all day until they had to go home, Anna chatted to Tommy's mum on the way home, Tommy turned off into another street while they turned around the corner into their home.

**I'm having a writers blank right now so this is the best I can do.**


	9. Chapter 9 First Day

**Chapter 9**

**First day**

**Age: four**

Jack and Tommy raced ahead playing superheroes with their jumpers around their necks like capes flying in the wind. They came to a stop at the entrance to the school, peering into the school playground through the fence. They had heard that it was horrible from all the kids filling out of the school from their playground. It was only when Anna and Louise took each of their hands and practically pulled them in that they entered. In the playground loads of kids were playing, screaming and falling over, the adults led them into a blue door on the right side of the playground. Inside the door there was a large desk with a woman who looked to be in her thirties behind it, Anna lifted Jack into the air with ease, as he had not put on much weight although they fed him well. The adults talked for awhile before they went into a room with a window and stars around it, inside was a lady with a head of strawberry hair and glasses resting on her hair.

When everyone was inside the teacher called out the names of everyone and introduced herself as Mrs Kite. She started to teach them a song about the alphabet that went something like "a, b, c, d, e, f, j, h, i, j, k, p, v…" Then taught them how to count to five on their fingers. After the whole morning was gone they were let out into the fenced of playground next to the big one they had come in through. It had fake grass, a slide and a box of toys, Tommy was the first to the toy box and brought over a robot and a dinosaur. Jack got the dinosaur and Tommy took the robot they played invasion in the shadowed corner of the playground under a plastic table. When they went back in they found the tables had been moved and each had a different plaything on. One had Lego blocks, one had finger painting, one had play dough, one had drawing and one had action figures. Tommy and Jack went straight to the Lego and built a shop for the two spacemen they had found. After that they went to the action figure table and took two knights who hid in the lollypop stick fort while James attacked them with a dragon. Then they ran to the play dough table and made monster worms. They ignored the drawing table as the two mean girls from preschool sat drawing crowns, and ran to finger painting to make cool patterns with paints.

At lunch Jack and Tommy sat at a round table with four seats in a corner, James and Harry sat opposite them and had somehow had got them into a conversation about their Mummy's and Daddy's. "My mummy says she has a baby inside her and I'll have a new brother or sister, do you think she swallowed it?" asked Harry "My mummy has a flashy thing that she points at me every time it's my birthday!" said James "My mummy has a magic flat thing that lets her talk to invisible people!" whispered Tommy, "What about your mummy and daddy Jack? What powers does yours have?" asked Harry, "Don't have a mummy and daddy" he said "WHAT! But that's like, against the law!" decided James "I have an Anna and John?" he said unsure about what else to say.

The rest of the day seemed to pass very quickly for Jack, but nobody stopped pestering him about his mummy and daddy. So when he was picked up from school by Anna he stayed behind with Anna feeling very tired.

When they got home Jack was lifted into the air by Jonathan and hugged, "How was your day at school, champ?" he asked, "Do I have to go back?" Jack asked Jonathan chuckled "That was my reaction to. Yes, you do unfortunately." Jack changed into his blue t-shirt and brown trousers, before he sat on his chair with his new notepad from last Christmas and pencil drawing a house and family. Jack pushed away his notepad when he was given his dinner (Sausages and mashed potatoes). Jonathan looked at his picture, it was of a house with a stick man in front, on the left of the house there was a lady with straight blond hair and a man with short black hair, he thought this was supposed to be him and Anna but on the other side there were some blank stick men one with a skirt Jonathan just supposed this was some teachers or Tommy's family and without a second thought dug into his meal.

Jack lay in bed with his teddy curled up next to him, he decided not to talk about his teddy to anyone and pretend to have thrown it away.


	10. Chapter 10 Easter

**Chapter 10**

**Easter**

**Age: five**

Jack woke up in his room he was very bored, he eventually got out of bed and walked to his window, it was snowing. He jumped up in the air and ran to Anna and Jonathan's room, they were sleeping. Jack popped his head up next to Jonathan "John!" he whispered, he climbed up onto his back "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" he said, "Jack, go back to bed" moaned Jonathan "I just can't! The sky is awake, so I'm awake so we have to play!" said Jack enthusiastically "Go play by yourself!" Jonathan said pushing Jack off the bed with a thump. Jack landed on the floor looking a bit grumpy, but then his eyes lit up and he climbed back on to Jonathan, "Do you wanna build a snow fort?" he said in a sly voice holding Jonathan's eye open.

Jonathan and Jack were out in the garden with nothing but pyjamas and furry boots throwing snowballs at each other. When they heard a door shut from upstairs, Jonathan grabbed Jack around the waist and rushed inside diving between the sofa and wall just before Anna walked in the room grabbed a glass of water and went back to bed. Jonathan and Jack sighed, took off their boots tucked them away before sweeping out the snow they trekked in with.

When they were dressed Jack decorated the house for Easter, while Jonathan cooked up breakfast.

Jack, Jonathan and Anna walked out to Burgess forest where the egg hunt was being held. Jack ran off with his basket into the bushes, something grey caught his eye so he ran after it leading him to a glade with a pond in the middle. Surrounding the pond were hundreds of eggs and Jack swore he saw a pair of grey ears from behind a bush. He collected up as many eggs as his little basket could hold, and ran off back to where the adults were standing. To his surprise he had been gone for about an hour and they were about to start a search party.

When he got back to the house he emptied the contents on the island in the kitchen and tried to count them but found he couldn't remember the amount so Anna counted them up for him when he and Jonathan went to the shop to spend the money he had got from his friends at school and supposedly his old family as three letters had come in the post with just his name on and no return address.

Jack sat in the front seat next to Jonathan singing along to '50 ways to die', which Jack found hilarious. When they got to the supermarket Jonathan took a basket from the stack, they went to the food section first to buy stuff for the next day. Jack got ice cream with chocolate fish in them and the milk, he never seemed bothered by the cold but Jonathan just made this out to be because he was born in winter. After all the boring stuff was done Jack could finally go to the children's section, he bought all the Iron man films, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, the Avengers movie and all the Spiderman films. He also bought a book named six dinner Sid. He carried them to the counter and dumped them for the lady to scan them, the lady gave him a small carrier bag for him to carry.

When the got home Jonathan put Spiderman 1 on for Jack who was immediately glued to it, Jonathan sat with him to make sure that he wouldn't get too scared. Anna called him over to help with the dinner. Jack put the long sticks of spaghetti into the boiling pan with a slosh while Anna and Jonathan made the bolognaise. When they had finished the meal Anna read Jack his book with him, Jonathan took him up to bed and dressed him in his nightclothes.

Jack flew to the playground where he would be meeting Tommy. When he got there Tommy was sitting on the roundabout, Jack jumped on and both boys yelled for Jonathan to spin them. "Are you ready?" asked Jonathan as the boys tucked their legs under the bars and held on, "Yes!" they shouted in harmony. Jonathan spun them around as fast as he could, getting a few squeals from the boys. The boys hid in the climbing frame while the adults talked, they talked for ages about how much chocolate they got. When Jack told Tommy about the glade, Tommy decided to go there sometime to see if there were any more secrets.


	11. Chapter 11 First Tooth

**Again I really appreciate the reviews. If you would rather not to see this then say I will stop if it annoys anyone.**

**Chapter 11**

**First tooth**

**Age: 6**

A strange man walked in the front door covered in snow. Anna came down in a tight, strapped, rose decorated, purple dress. Jonathan came down after her in a black suit and red tie, he started to talk to the man about an anniversary then headed out with Anna after saying goodbye. The man bent down next to Jack "My name is Jamie and I'm going to be looking after you until Anna and Jonathan come back, okay?" he asked, Jack nodded his head. Just then there was a knock at the door, Jamie answered it and found Tommy and his mum.

Jack and Tommy were sledding with their new babysitter Jamie, Jack refused to walk any further and sat down on his sled. Jack was jolted back, almost falling off his sled when Jamie pulled his sled up the hill, Tommy jumped on his sled too. Jamie started pulling both sleds, with the boys on them it wasn't much of a challenge for Jamie as they were naturally skinny.

When they were at the top Jamie pushed them down the hill, Tommy crashed into a snow bank but the wind veered Jack off course and he flew off into the town centre yelling at the top of his voice. He went under the market stalls and feet of people before crashing into a tree. He lifted up his head and spat out a white thing into his hand and running over to meet Jamie holding it above his head, "My tooth came out" he yelled being lifted into the air by Jamie.

When Anna and Jonathan came in he ran up to them holding out his tooth, "It finally came out then!" said Jonathan. "Put that under your pillow tonight and the tooth fairy will come and replace it with some money!" Anna said to Jack, as his face lit up.

Later that night Jack sat up in bed with a torch in his hand ready to catch the tooth fairy. Jack set an alarm for 12:00 on his clock, set it on vibrate and put it under his pillow next to his tooth, as he was an extremely light sleeper. A vibration from under his pillow woke him up, he turned on his torch to see a fairy the size of a adult fly in his window. The fairy closed her eyes at the light and saw she had been caught by a 6 year old! "I caught you!" Jack said in a singsong voice, Tooth smiled at this "It appears so…" she said. "May I see your tooth?" she asked and Jack reached under his pillow and brought out a perfectly white tooth, "This is very nice tooth mister!" she said ruffling his hair. She stuck her hand into her feathers on her shoulder and pulled out a quarter and put it in his hands and flew through the window.

The next morning Jack jumped on Anna and Jonathan's bed shouting about the Tooth Fairy. Anna brought him a blue pig with a slit in the top to put the money in, Jack dropped the quarter in with a clank and put it on his window sill.

At school the next day he couldn't stop talking about the Tooth Fairy and what she looked like. "Sooo… the Tooth Fairy is a bird that can fly through windows and is the size of a grown-up?" asked Harry sarcastically "No one can catch the Tooth Fairy it's impossible! And the Tooth Fairy isn't a bird she's a little fairy the size of your finger!" scolded James. Jack looked downright miserable at lunch he wasn't eating his packed lunch, he was just rolling his apple about. He didn't hear feet approaching from behind until the lunch lady prodded him in the back and told him if was ok. When he didn't answer he was sent to medical, a light blue room with a few plastic chairs behind the office, Jamie walked in and grabbed Jacks bags and took him to Jacks house. Jack refused to speak and went to his room, nether Anna or Jonathan were there as Anna had become an office assistant in the university just down the road and Jonathan was in London working at his business office. Later that night Jack was hiding under the bed sheets, when a soft light came through the window Jack whipped of the sheets expecting Anna or Jonathan but instead he found glowing sand seeping through his window. He ran over to his window opened it with the not-so-well-hidden key and leaned out looking up into the sky to see Jamie walking down the street to meet a small glowing man, he looked as if he was made of sand he man turned to look at him and threw a ball of sand and Jack fell asleep under his window.


	12. Chapter 12 Moving

**Hey guys! I had a lot of homework to do but I'm done! Finally! Post if you would like more speech from the characters or for me to carry on how I'm doing it.**

**Chapter 12**

**Moving**

**Age: 7**

Jack pushed the trolley along just able to see above the handle bar, being the smallest in class wasn't a perk at the moment. "Okay, we need milk, bread, something for dinner, something for pudding, suitcase for Jack and I promised him a chocolate bar of his choice" said Anna "I thought you said no more treats for no reason!?" reminded Jonathan "But I have a very good reason-" but Anna was cut short "'Cause I made a level 4 picture in art on Monday!" said Jack proudly "Did you now!" replied Jonathan ruffling his hair, "Yes that was what I was going to say, actually it's because he has trouble with making friends at the moment" she said whispering the last part.

Jonathan took the trolley from Jack who reluctantly took Anna's hand and walked over to the holiday section of the supermarket. In the section there was cards clothes information leaflets and suitcases. "Which would you like? There's a blue one, a green one, a purple one…" Anna continued but Jack didn't hear, his heart was set on the blue suitcase with the lightning bolts in the top right and bottom left corners. "That one" he said pointing to the suitcase "Are you sure you don't want the blue dinosaur?" asked Anna surprised that he'd chosen from the teenage section "Yes" he said blankly "Okay then" answered Anna.

Jack pulled his new suitcase across the front drive while eating his caramel chocolate bar. "Go get your toys and put them on your bed along with your shoes" ordered Anna, Jack immediately obeyed struggling to get the suitcase up the stairs but with a look on his face that said _I can do it! _so they let him do it by himself but always keeping an eye on him. "Done!" shouted Jack to Anna, as she walked into his room. "Well done! Now let's decide which toys are going to be in the car" said Anna as she sat on his bed, "I don't want any toys in the car!" exclaimed Jack "Well you're going to have to have at least one!" said Anna a hint of frustration in her voice.

Eventually Anna decided that he would have his teddy in the car as it was the only soft toy he had left. Jonathan put the two left seats up and propped them against the metal bars to keep them from falling, and put three big black suitcases in the boot. When everything was in the car Jack strapped himself in and Anna placed his teddy on his lap and climbed in herself, Jack looked the teddy over, it had a big patch on its right side and its eyes had been replaced by buttons long ago. The van with their furniture waited for them to go ahead, the car roared up and began to move out of the drive.

Jack awoke to the rumbling of cars, he realised that he was holding his teddy to his stomach and he decided that as long as none of the jerks at school could see him he could play with it as long as he wanted. The car came to a stop outside a large house with a garden next to the garage that they parked the car in. Jack picked up his suitcase and rolled it up to the house while Anna unlocked the door and Jonathan began to unload the car. When they got inside the house they were greeted by a staircase covered in cream carpet, "Would you like a tour sir?" asked Anna bowing while pretending to be a butler. To the right of the stair case there was a door which led to a wooden floored room with a bar counter splitting it down the middle to make it a kitchen diner. Up the stairs on the left there was a furry floored room which was to be the living room, in front of the stairs was possibly the smallest room in the building that Jack assumed was going to be the bathroom. "Now do you want the entire top floor of the house or do you want the room nearest to the bathroom?" asked Anna "Top floor! Top floor!" squealed Jack.

When the house was furnished the kitchen diner had the table and chairs from the old house along with the kitchen equipment. The living room had a new flat screen TV with big speakers and a wii console and a 'gaming chair' with speakers next to the ears that looked like a car seat. The bathroom had a new white bath/shower with tinted sliding glass and a toilet and sink. The room next to the bathroom had a dresser with a mirror and a double bed. Upstairs there was a blue bed duvet and white sheets with white pillows. Next to this was a small flat screen TV with a built in computer. There was also a toy box with all of his action figures set his teddy down on the pillow before flopping on himself and falling straight to sleep with his clothes on.


	13. Chapter 13 Online friends

**I'm trying to put more speech in this chapter to make it more interesting for you guys! I really appreciate all the favs follows and reviews so keep it up and there will be more! I had people over yesterday so sorry for no upload but I'll try to make up for it. And finally they only moved a few miles away so Jack still goes to the same school.**

**Chapter 13**

**Online friends**

**Age: 8**

Jack walked in the door and flopped on his bed with his shoes still on. He sat up threw his shoes and socks into the corner of the room, fiddled about in his drawer and pulled out his laptop and headset. He powered it up, plugged in his headset and placed in on his head. Once the laptop had loaded he logged onto his area and turned on Minecraft. He created a new server and skin, he was wearing a blue hoodie and brown jeans, and he started to chop down a tree when someone joined his server. They had multi-coloured skin and purple eyes with the name 'Tooth Fairy 101' above their head, another person joined this one was dressed like Santa Claus with 'North' above his head, two more people joined one entirely gold called 'Sandy' the other looked like a bunny with the name 'Bunny' above his head. "Hey" said Jack finally plucking up the nerve to speak "Hey" they replied in unison except Sandy who typed his, "Do I know you?" asked Jack. "Not really, but we know you!"

"Does anyone have food? I'm gonna stave in a minute" asked North "I have raw pork?" answered Jack "Give it here, and I'll cook it" said Bunny standing in the cave with all the supplies. _I found iron! _Said Sandy in the chat, "If we make an iron pick then we can mine diamonds!" exclaimed Jack. "Is there a way to make flower boxes?" asked Tooth "No, but you can make flower pots or just put trap doors around a block of dirt" answered Jack "Who wants pork!" said Bunny and everyone rushed over. "Wow" breathed North "What is it" asked Tooth "I found an iron chest plate and leggings!" said North "Was it in a Dungeon?" asked Jack "Yea" "Did you destroy the spawner?" "Uhhhhhh…" "I guess not" said Jack.

After they had destroyed the spawner and made the cave some walls and a door "Dinner time!" called Jacks mum "I got to go now" sighed Jack _awwwwwww_ complained Sandy "same time tomorrow?" asked Jack "Sure thing" answered North.

Jack ran down the stairs and into the kitchen diner. He sat down in his chair, they were having chicken curry for dinner. He went to bed thinking about his new friends, he didn't even care if they were old people who were just using him for something or other, he had friends.

"What are you so happy about NERD?" teased Harry at break time the next day "nothin'" replied Jack as he carried on drawing his picture of the block people standing together in front of the cave house.

Jack rushed into his house up the stairs and onto his bed where he grabbed all of his equipment and opened his Minecraft server and waited for his new friends to log in. When everyone logged in he set about getting all of them started. "… And Tooth you need to collect wood for the inside, okay guys?" he said "Yep" they replied again in unison. Once they were finished they had built a wizards tower with all their beds in along with their chests, crafting tables and furnaces. "Sandy where did you put the iron pick?" asked Jack _in my chest you can get it just don't touch my stuff okay _"Ok I won't I just want to go digging in the mineshaft for diamonds!" said Jack. A couple of hours later… "I FOUND DIAMONDS!" screeched Jack "Awesome!" exclaimed North "What are you going to do with it then?" asked Bunny "I'll make an item frame for it and hang it on the wall!" said Jack. "Jack dinner time it's lasagne!" called Anna, "Coming, I gotta go guys see you tomorrow?" asked Jack _probably 3:50 as I have work to do but yeah! _"Bye for now then said Jack as he shut down his computer.


	14. Chapter 14 The Cave

**This is to try and catch up with what I missed. Sorry for the lack of speech in this but you can't really put much in this one.**

**Chapter 14**

**The Cave**

**Age: 9**

Jack walked over to the edge of the sea that they were staying by for the weekend, and pulled back the wet reeds stuck to the rock to reveal a hidden cave. He stared in awe at all of the treasures that the tide had washed up, there was flying discs, buckets and spades, bags and jewellery. He walked over to them and let the curtain of reeds fall back into place hiding him from view of prying eyes. The sun managed to make its way through the wall of reeds and hit a jewel, which reflected the light around the other jewels and finally onto a stone in the wall which slid into the rocks to open up a hole just small enough for him to get through comfortably.

Jack collapsed on the other side of the wall. He got up and looked around his surroundings, he was in some kind of winter wonderland with un-melting snow that crunched under his scorched feet. Being Jack Frost he wasn't really that bothered by the cold even if it wasn't that comfortable. He saw a tree to the left of him that was covered in sparkling crystals, behind this he saw an ice block about the size of a boulder. He walked over to the side of it and pressed his face up against the block of ice to see someone in there, he was frozen solid and had obviously been dead a long time as he seemed to be missing a few limbs.

Jack didn't go near the boulder again but he collected up all of the crystals from the tree in his back pack. When he spotted a hill he immediately ran over to it and rolled down the side of it laughing until he hit something hard, he opened his eyes to find a giant ice snowman staring down at him. He tapped it twice and the sound echoed about the cave, the snowman's eyes turned light blue and looked at him before picking him up and looking him over like he had seen him before.

Jack waved goodbye to the huge snowman who he had named 'Icy' who waved back at him a bit confused at what he was doing before smiling to. Once Jack was back through the hole in the wall he gathered up all the jewellery into his back pack along with his ice crystals. He pushed open the curtain of reeds and concealed it again. He ran over to the hotel that they were staying at, and hopped in a lift pressed the top floor button and tried to look at himself in the mirror of the lift. He came to a sudden stop as someone else got in the lift with a pushchair and a little girl who was clutching her teddy as if she would die if she didn't. The lift began to move upwards and the girl dropped her teddy, Jack bent down and grabbed it from underneath the pushchair and gave her back her teddy. "That was kind, do you have a sister at home then" asked the lady, Jack just shook his head and returned his attention back to the mirror.

"Floor fourteen, watch the doors" said the voice from the lift. Jack stepped out of the lift and ran to his hotel door, he knocked a tune into the door and waited for someone to answer it. Anna let him in and he ran straight to his bed where he emptied the contents of his back pack onto the bed. "What the…?" said Anna when she saw the crystals and jewellery fall from it and onto the bed, her confusion only grew when she saw that Jack was covered in snow. "I found a cave with a dead man and snow and an ice giant called Icy and these crystals and a load of junk that people lost" explained Jack so fast that she could only just make out what he said and just stared at him in confusion.


	15. Chapter 15 The Forest

**I'm trying to put more speech into this but I'm having a writer's block.**

**Chapter 15**

**The forest**

**Age: 10**

Jack was out with Jamie in the forest next to burgess climbing trees. "Jack get down from there you might hurt yourself!" called Jamie to Jack who was crawling along a flimsy tree branch. "I'll be fine, stop worrying about me!" Jack called down to Jamie. Jamie told him over and over again to stop and come down but Jack didn't hear, he was too high up to anyway. Suddenly there was a snap and Jack was falling, Jamie ran over to try to catch the boy so as he wouldn't get injured but he was too far away to make it. he watched in horror as he fell closer to the ground, but a hole appeared in the ground just as Jack was about to hit the ground. Jack disappeared into the hole and Jamie jumped in before it could close and leave Jack trapped inside.

Jack hit something hard and wet at the same time blacking out for a few seconds. When he awoke his lungs were full of something stopping him from breathing, Jack clambered about in the substance and his hand gripped something hard and wooden. Jack pulled on the thing and launched himself out of the goo and collapsed into the grass, when he stood up and looked up at his surroundings he found he was in some kind of spring area. Jack hated spring it gave him hay fever, "Hey there mate" Jack twirled around to find a giant bunny with boomerangs on his back and painted eggs on the front Jack decided that this was the Easter bunny he had seen all those years back.

"Right state you got yourself into there huh?" said bunny Jack looked down at himself to find his clothes ripped and covered in different colours of paint. Jack looked up at bunny "He He" laughed Jack nervously, just then Jamie flew through a shoot in the wall and landed in a pile of soil.

Once they were all up and introduced… "Let's get you cleaned up then shall we? Follow me" said bunny, Jack obeyed along with Jamie who walked to the left of Bunny. "What's that?" asked Jack pointing to a stone egg thing. "That's one of my egg guards to help protect my warren" answered Bunny. They stopped at the wall of the warren where a door with a round window in it and several windows with their curtains drawn. "You live here?" asked Jack already knowing the answer "Yeah, you like it?" replied Bunny Jack sneezed as they entered.

"Stand still you bugger" complained Bunny as Jack shifted under his firm grip. "Still isn't my thing!" said Jack "Well if don't keep still then you're just going to end up going home covered in paint!" replied Bunny "And in me! I don't like the taste of it at all!" said Jack that made Bunny and Jamie chuckle.

Jack lay on a rug just outside with a thin blanket on top of him as he was just in his boxers, all of his clothes were in the wash as Bunny couldn't get it out with just wet wipes.

Jack ran home yelling about the Easter Bunny. In the end Anna and Jonathan just played along with it before sending him to bed.


	16. Chapter 16 Secondary School

**Hey! I've decided that I'm going to do one chapter every couple of days instead of every day!**

**Chapter 16**

**Secondary school**

**Age: 11**

Anna made Jack stand in front of the door in his new school uniform so she could take a picture of him. When she put away her phone in her handbag, "Why do I have to go? Why can't it be like the olden days where you would just work and not have to go to school?" moaned Jack "Because it's the law" answered Anna "It's not fair" mumbled Jack as he got into the shiny, blue, small mini.

When they reached the school Jack slithered out of the mini with his new black GOLF bag and walked into school. He hung around the other year sevens in the student office, he looked at his slip of paper that read 7A-DH he didn't know what that meant but it had to be important if it was posted to him by the school. "Okay, all year sevens go to the teacher holding up your numbers and letters and line up in _straight _lines" called the head teacher. Jack went over to a man holding up a sign that read 7A-DH, the man had blonde hair that came to a point at his forehead, and he also had grey eyes, he also had stubble on his chin. He wore a black t-shirt with gold rimmed seams and gold writing that read TLA school PE department on it. Jack stood behind a boy with ginger hair and glasses with his head bowed looking at his feet.

They were led into a hall with chairs, a stage with speakers and a projector. They were seated at the back with all the other year sevens in front of them, the head teacher walked in front of the stage and placed her laptop on the stage. She clicked a button and a welcome sign appeared on the white curtains of the stage. "Welcome to TLA year sevens! We hope that you enjoy your selves here but first we need to tell you all of the school rules" she said in a friendly tone, _oh goody_ thought Jack "There will be no swearing, no bunking, no disobeying the teachers, no disobeying the rules, no graffiti, no vandalism, no walking out of class…" She carried on talking for 10 minutes but Jack didn't hear any of it as he drifted into a daydream.

Jack's tutor group was led to F1 in the humanities block next to the English block. They were given their time tables and their seats, Jack sat next to a girl with bleach blonde hair and sea blue eyes.

The school bell went and Jack looked at his time table "Okay maths D8" he said to himself as he walked out of the classroom. He made it to D block and found D8. His maths teacher Mr Williams put him next to a boy named Ian with long curly blonde hair. He was given an orange exercise book, which he wrote his name, his tutor and Mr Williams name on. He was given some algebra to do for the lesson, but Jack enjoyed the lesson as the teacher made jokes along with the class.

Jack walked to his next lesson and was sat next to a girl named Hannah and was given a magazine cover to annotate. At the end of the lesson the English teacher stopped Jack to ask him about his friends and when Jack replied that he had none he tried to reassure him "You know it's said that if you make a friend on your first day then you're doing ok" he said "Well if my English teacher is the only friend I make today then that would be kind of sad" said Jack before walking out.

Jack sat on the stone bench and played on his phone at break with nothing other to do at that point.

He walked to technology to be seated on the table concealed from the teachers view with a couple of girls and a few boys on it with him. He was given a booklet and was told to complete the first page which he did in no time.

When the home bell went Jack rushed out to his bus which only had one floor. He paid the bus driver 50p for a single to his road, every seat was filled as well as the holding on poles so he climbed into the baggage area and texted Anna. The bus started up and roared down the road towards his house.

He rang the bell and hopped down from the baggage area to get off the bus. He jumped off the bus and practically jogged to his home. He opened the front door and went to his room to play with his friends as usual.


	17. Chapter 17 Christmas treat

**I had my little sisters dance thing yesterday so I couldn't post anything! If you watch pewds then you will understand some of it if not then sorry!**

**Chapter 17**

**Christmas treat**

**Age: 12**

The slam of the door ringing throughout the house announced that Jack was gone. Jack crossed the road to get to the bus stop and found that there was only three people there, which was unusual for his street, because his street had about fifteen people who went to his school. There was a roar and the double decker bus pulled up in front of them. As Jack sat down in his usual spot on the top floor back seat, he swore he saw a golden blob jump from his roof into the air. He shook it off as a hallucination from being up a six thirty in the morning.

Jack sat down in his tutor room, he was the first one there so he got out his pencil, rubber and sketch book and began to draw. When everyone else came into his tutor he put away his equipment. "As it is the last day of school before the Christmas holidays…" began his tutor "I have brought in a selection of treats!" he said proudly as he placed several boxes of chocolates and sweats on his table.

In the end Jack ended up with seven chocolate bars and one bag of haribos. He was just finishing the caramel bar when the bell went for first lesson. He walked down to geography in D2, sat down in his place next to Cameron and sulked on the table. "Alright class I have a treat for you today…" Jack's face lit up at this "We are going to watch a movie, would you like Iron man or Golden Compass?" asked the teacher. They picked Iron man and got about one third of the way through which everyone found annoying.

In music Jack watched pewdiepie on YouTube, on one of the computers with a girl named Hannah, they both jumped every time a 'bro' came out of a door way.

At break he went up to 'Ozone club' where he sat in the corner away from the screaming girls to read his book called The Fellowship of the Ring.

In ICT he sat at his computer and played the impossible quiz as he was already way into it. He ended up grinding his teeth together in frustration every time he died and had to replay it.

In drama they sat on the floor, to everyone's disliking of course, watching one of shake spears famous plays, Harriet, on the projector.

At lunch he sat in Ozone with his lunch box on his lap watching the Simpsons on the old VHS that the school owned. Everyone seemed too intrigued in the yellow idiots on the screen to notice the ringing of Jack's phone. When he looked he found it was Anna who texted him to ask what he wanted for dinner that night. _PIZZA PARTY FRIDAY NIGHT! _Answered Jack on his iPhone.

He reached English and sat down in his seat next to his teacher's desk. His teacher put avatar on for the whole class to watch as it had been one of the subjects that they had been working on.

In maths they listened to math songs and drew on white boards.

The bell went and Jack ran to his bus, sat in the baggage area and texted Anna to say he was on his way home.


	18. Chapter 18 Hospital trip

**Sorry for the wait, I've been busy with things and stuff, but here's another chapter**

**Chapter 18**

**Hospital trip**

**Age: 13**

Jack was out with Jamie in the Burgess Woods. Jack was staying with Jamie while Anna and Jonathan were on a business trip, Jack had asked to go back to the woods where they had met the Easter Bunny. "Come on Mr. Snail you're taking forever" called Jack down to Jamie as he reached the top of one of the tallest trees. "Well some of us don't spend a lifetime climbing stuff!" yelled Jamie to Jack as he struggled to get up to Jack who was miles away. Jack stood on the top of the tree looking around at his surroundings when he noticed a gap in the trees a little way off. "Hey! Let's go check something out follow me!" yelled Jack. "Wait for me!" shouted Jamie who was now swinging around like a madman trying to catch up with Jack.

When Jack reached the clearing he found a really old cottage just ready to be explored. "Wow" he breathed, hanging from a tree branch. Jamie caught up with him just in time to see him disappear into the cottage. "Jack! Don't!" but it was too late he was already gone. Jack opened a door to a room with two bed frames "Huh, maybe a kid's room?" said Jack, Jamie came rushing in and skidded to stop in-front of him. "Jack don't ever do that again!" said Jamie through pants of exhaustion. Suddenly there was a crack and the floor underneath Jamie began to snap, Jack rushed forward in the hope to push him out of the way. Jamie tried to push Jack back but only managed to bring him down with him.

When Jamie opened his eyes, he found that Jack had somehow gotten underneath him in the fall. He quickly removed himself from Jack, and checked that Jack was still alive. Luckily Jack was alive and breathing properly, Jamie checked Jack over to find that his leg was broken and there was several gashes on his face and arms but otherwise he was fine. Then Jamie checked himself over to find a large splinter in his foot, he wrenched it out. He got out his phone and dialled for the hospital.

Later on Jamie heard a siren and limped out of the cottage towards the road. "Excuse me, sir, are you the man who called the hospital?" asked the paramedic. "Yes, I am. I'll show you the way" said Jamie as he started to walk into the woods.

When he reached the cottage the paramedics rushed inside leaving just him and one other outside. They came back out one cradling Jack in his arms. "Will he be alright?" asked Jamie, "Yes he will, as long as the wound isn't infected" said the paramedic. They reached the ambulance where Jack was strapped onto a stretcher and Jamie was sat next to him along with some paramedics and rushed to the hospital with the sirens blaring.

Jack woke up to lots of people talking, bright lights and the beeping of a heart monitor. As his vision adjusted he realised he was in a hospital, he also realised his leg was encased in something. Jack tried moving his leg but found that it was too heavy. He tried to sit up but was stopped by firm hands, he looked up at the owner of the hands to find "Jonathan" said Jack. "You took a nasty fall there kiddo" said Jonathan as he lifted Jack into a sitting position. Jack opened his mouth to say something "The Doctor said you will be out of here once you learned how to use crutches" said Jonathan before Jack could even ask.

Once Jack was dressed in some casual clothes he was given crutches to practice with. It took several trips and catches from Jonathan before he got the hang of it but like everything else he nailed it. He was put in the front seat of Jonathan's car and driven home where he would be scolded by Anna the second he got in the door.


	19. Chapter 19 Two day trip

**Sorry that this is really, really short but, you get what you get.**

**Chapter 19**

**Two day trip**

**Age: 14**

Jack was sat next to some of his newest friends Peter and Lily. The plane came to a slow stop and they all exited the plane, "Air! Oh, sweet air!" said Peter as dramatically as he could just to show off. "Shut up! Your drawing attention to us" hissed Lily, Peters mouth curved into a smirk. "Pete? What are you thinking?" asked Jack seeing the mischievous smirk on his face, "No way Lady I'm not going into the bathroom with you!" shouted Pete leaving Lily with her blood curdling.

"So, which way too the hotel?" asked Lily "Due west said Jack with his phone out checking their location. "Ugh, that's hours away though" moaned Peter letting his arms sway with the wind. "Not if you're me!" said Jack sticking his hand out as a Taxi came into view and stopped in front of them. "See, Ya!" said Jack as he was driven to the hotel while the others had to walk.

When they reached the hotel Jack was standing by the counter, a smirk on his face. "Skip the drama, where's our rooms?" asked Lily, "Just up the stairs. I'll show you" said Jack. They reached the room and choose their beds before sleeping

The trio walked down to the tattoo shop. Peter asked for a very well hidden 'top bloke' tattoo. Once they had finished at the tattoo shop and argued about whether or not Peters tattoo was good or not.

They were on a plane flying back to Burgess when Jack saw a group of four hooded people staring at him.


	20. Chapter 20 Guardian again

**Ok, so I got a bit bored so I skipped a couple years as I wouldn't have been able to do much anyways. This is the last chapter but you can keep on reviewing as I will be checking up if you have any questions and try to answer them if I can. By the way madiigamer it was Avatar as in the blue people.**

**Chapter 20**

**Guardian Again**

**Age: 17**

It was Jacks 17th birthday, but he wasn't really bothered about it in anyway. No, he was more interested in the four men in black suits and hats. They had shown up about five hours ago on his front door step. "We are here to collect Mr. Jack Frost and deliver him back to his original parents" is what they had said when Jonathan answered the door. Anna had come in his room tears spilling down her face to tell him to get his stuff together. When he had refused the men had come in and done it for him. "You have no right to touch that!" he had screamed but of course they didn't listen to him.

"Get in the car" grumbled the oldest man, as he shoved Jack in the car. Jack watched as his family disappeared into the distance. When they arrived at the apartment block he shrunk down in his seat as far as he could. He was grabbed by the arms, and dragged up to the fifth floor. A man knocked on the door of apartment thirty-two. A girl with blonde hair opened the door "Hello" she said. "We have Jack Frost" said the oldest man gesturing to Jack as he tried to pull away.

"So, I'm actually a guardian who works with Santa, the Tooth fairy, Sandman and the Easter Bunny?" asked Jack. "Yes. Maybe this will jog your memory" said Sophie as she handed him a golden crystal with a snowflake carved on it. He took it and touched the carving. Almost immediately he fell back and had to support himself against the table. A flash of another life came in front of his eyes for a brief second before disappearing.

A large portal opened in the living room letting North, Sandy, Tooth, Bunny, Father Time and Jamie. "Where's Jack" Asked Tooth, Sophie giggled making them wonder why Jack wasn't there. An avalanche of snow landed on their heads, and they heard a pair of voices laughing their heads off. They crawled out of the snow to see Sophie collapsed on the sofa, and Jack as his old self trying to calm himself down.

Jack was chased around the apartment by an angry Bunny. Father Time seemed amused by Bunny's anger and gave Jack his staff back. "So, Jack how did you make snow without your staff?" asked Jamie "With difficulty" was all he got as an answer.

Jack went about living his immortal life as usual never mentioning that time to the guardians again. He did send his foster parents e-mails constantly until the day they died, on which he left ice flowers that could never be moved or melted on their graves.


End file.
